


Roots: A Hair Sequel

by SugaryRemus



Series: Hair Series [2]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, hair au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: She was wearing a beanie. The odd stares she received while walking down the hallway were nothing compared to how her grandfather reacted to her hair finally turning. To say he was fuming, was an understatement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a sequel to hair :) 
> 
> Do not worry, there will be another chapter. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts down below!

She was wearing a beanie. The odd stares she received while walking down the hallway were nothing compared to how her grandfather reacted to her hair finally turning. To say he was fuming, was an understatement. 

She sits quietly next to her friends at school the next day and prays they don’t ask questions. Michelle of course, points it out straight away.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Everyone in the group was now staring at Erin, waiting expectantly for an answer. 

“I'm just cold, okay!”, she yells, drawing attention from the entire hallway. 

“Jeez, calm the fuck down, Erin”. 

She doesn't wait for them when the bell rings, instead sprinting to their first classroom of the day and sitting in the very back corner. Away from the prying eyes of her pupils. 

Erin however, had forgotten about the class lizard, Jenny Joyce, whose eyes could practically swing around 180 degrees. 

“Sister Michael, i believe it is against school rules to wear any sort of hat inside”. 

Sister Michael rolls her eyes, scanning the room for Jenny’s victim. She seems surprised when it turns out to be Erin. 

“Indeed, you’re right. Quinn, take the beanie off”. 

“But, Sister Mic-”

“I said take it off. Now”. 

Every pair of eyes were transfixed on her head, eagerly waiting to see what hid beneath.   
Erin slowly pulled it back, the class gasping at the sight of her dark blue hair. 

She had never been more embarrassed in her life. The overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry hung over her like a cloud, making her feel trapped in her little corner. 

“Erin’s hair has turned!”

“I wonder who it could be?” 

“What the fuck Erin!?”

The class had erupted into ruckus conversation that blocked out even Sister Michael’s yelling. The chime of the lunch bell was the only thing that stopped the tirade of questions. 

She would never live this down

\-------------------------------------------

If Erin thought she could escape people's questions at lunch, she was dead wrong. The minute her friends had sat around her at the table, they launched into a million questions, every single one of them being about her hair. 

“Why didn’t you tell us your hair had turned, Erin?”, Clare quipped, her mouth half full of food. The group nodded along with her in agreement. 

“I don't know, girls. I don’t even know who caused it, which is the worst part”. 

“D’you reckon its John Paul?”, Michelle replied sarcastically, pulling Erin’s beanie down over her eyes. 

“Incase you forgot, he stood me up. James came to tak-” 

James stood up, knocking his bag onto the ground. He frantically dove for it and straightened himself, not making eye contact with any of the girls. “I should be going. Lots.., lots of assignments and things…. bye!” 

They all watched him leave, Michelle bursting into a snicker of laughter at his expense. “What the fucks up with him?”

While everyone else had returned to eating their food, Clare was still staring after James, her mind frozen on a detail that every single one of her friends had missed. 

When he had dropped his bag, a key ring fell out onto the floor. 

It was a Tardis keyring.

A Tardis keyring, that just so happened to be the exact same shade of blue as Erin’s hair.


	2. Odd How Things Work Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I logged onto my my laptop and an ao3 comment was in my emails for this fic. I completely forgot about it im not gonna lie. The last few months of my life have been CRAZY. Ive moved TWICE, had my fav show (game of thrones) end really shitly and my OTP (Braime) destroyed. Oh well, atleast i still have Derry Girls. No worry here that my fav character will die a horrible death :)
> 
> This is not beta'd aswell so all mistakes are my own.

James was acting weird. Michelle couldn't really put her finger on what made her think this, but it was obvious her cousin was struggling with something. His usual, jovial self was gone, now replaced with a quiet, nervous wreck. He'd been avoiding the girls aswell. So much so that it started to feel like the old days. The days before James arrived. Michelle didn't like it. 

Climbing the stairs two by two, Michelle had made it her mission to corner James in his room and interrogate him. Enough of this sulking around. 

Not bothering to knock, Michelle kicked the door open, knocking over a photo frame on the desk from the ricochet. She froze to the spot as she spied her cousin standing infront of the mirror, his hands covering his hair in shock.

"What. The. Fuck!" 

 

James's hair was green

\------------------------------------------

"Okay, so.... someones in love with you. What's the fucking problem?" Michelle had plopped herself onto James's bed, her cousin still stood infront of the mirror staring horrified at his hair.

"Its not... its not the fact that someone is my soulmate, Michelle. Its.... its who it is that's the problem". James sighed dejectedly as he sat down next to his cousin on the bed. Michelle almost felt bad for him. 

"Unless its Jenny Joyce, or.. i dont know, a Protestant, i don't see how it could be that bad". James let out an exasperated huff, turning to his cousin with an incredulous look on his face. He shook his head and sighed, opting to stare at his hands rather than at Michelle. 

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who it was". 

"Well then who is it?" 

James hesitated. The answer seemed to be stuck in his throat, as if fighting to stay unsaid. They sat in an awkward silence for what felt like years, making Michelle fidgety at her cousins reluctance. "Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" 

He replied in a voice so timid and reluctant that Michelle almost didn't hear him, and she started to wish she hadn't. 

"It's Erin''. 

She slapped him across the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be doing my ancient history analytical essay but i couldn't be arsed. I know its short but i hope it will suffice until i have more time!


	3. Slightly Un-Okay With This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished by im posting so it doesnt delete

"Let me get this straight," Michelle has been pacing around James's room for the past hour. After the slap, Michelle refusely apologised but she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her cousin and her bestfriend were soulmates. 

"...you....and Erin.... are soulmates?" 

"Yes, Michelle! YES". James was getting tired of Michelle so he left his room and headed for the kitchen, his cousin following closely behind. 

"I just dont get it. She's Erin and your-" Michelle stopped when James shot her a fiery look over his glass. 

"- English". 

James sighed and made for the door, dropping his glass into the sink on his way out. "I'm going out". 

He could still hear Michelle's voice as he ran down the road.


End file.
